paradox_modfanmadebackupfandomcom-20200215-history
DPRK Commando
"Because we owe you one!" :- DPRK Commando Tactical Analysis * The Nicer Half: The DPRK Commando is the epitome of North Korea's intense training programs. Armed with a scoped QBZ-2 assault rifle, the DPRK Commando is extremely effective against infantry, and can move quickly on the ground. * No Weakness: Despite the light nature of their weapons, these men are not helpless against armoured targets, due to their magnetic tape, copious amounts of grenades, and knowledge of mechanical parts. Unfortunately, their rifles can't hit aircraft. * Not Just For Show: Despite, or perhaps because of, the virtually zero armour value of their admittedly very nice uniforms, these men are very tough and difficult to kill. * The People's Heroes: DPRK Commandoes start out as heroic, and thus cannot gain experience or heroic upgrades. I mean, have you heard of a DPRK Commando who isn't heroic? Background The Democratic People's Republic of Korea... an enigma wrapped in a riddle, buried in mystery. This tiny nation was one of the first, and most successful thus far, to embrace the glorious revolution. North Korea's economy is an example of the success of communism: all the workers unite to manufacture great projects from the largest zeppelin to the most complex Akula battery. Their army is large, well-fed, and very professional. Yet despite this, North Korea chooses to keep to itself for the most part, neither interfering or being interfered with. Organisations such as the Allied Nations and the Empire of the Rising Sun therefore do not consider the country much of a threat, and typically don't factor it into their plans. After all, North Korea's leaders are certifiably crazy, and do insane things on a regular basis. Perhaps the most ridiculous thing North Korea has done is releasing those crazy propaganda films where make-believe army brats punch through walls, make impossible shots, and defeat multiple "Peacekeepers" using martial arts. After all, who could possibly believe anyone could do that? The Allied Nations, the Empire of the Rising Sun, and the Atomic Kingdom certainly don't. But they're all wrong, because those videos are real. These men are known simply as DPRK Commandoes, and they are North Korea's, or rather, Communism's finest. They are deemed to have completed their training only when they can: disassemble and reassemble their rifles, grenades, Helixes, and MiG Nines blindfolded while being slapped with fish by local prostitutes; use forks and spoons as weapons; run up steep hills wearing backpacks full of rocks and sand; break a man's back using only three fingers; and keep Kim Il-Sung's many many statues clean and sparkling, even when a particularly large flock of pigeons fly overhead (usually by literally kicking the droppings away while they are still in the air). In the field, North Korea's elite special forces use the superior mobility afforded to them by their Helix helicopters to surround and force the enemy to engage them a few at a time, because as good as these warriors are, they like to cheat a bit. Despite the chance their superior mobility affords them, they prefer to engage the enemy in the open, bravely providing an example of true heroism to their brothers and sisters. Plans to support the commandoes with air-dropped vehicles are periodically drawn up, but subsequently abandoned due to the extreme expense of designing and building an all-purpose vehicle that can be air-dropped into mountainous terrain such as Korea boasts. The DPRK commandoes are armed with the QBZ-2, a new assault rifle with superior medium-range accuracy and low recoil. Firing the powerful 7.62x39mm round, it sports unrivaled stopping power for its type. The Commandoes are also issued fragmentation grenades, which they usually attach magnetic tape to, which has the effect of causing the grenade to literally stick to vehicles. This is abused mercilessly as they are trained to throw their grenades into the treads of an oncoming tank, usually blowing the treads out and stopping it. Behind the Scenes * In real life, at that time Paradox takes place, North Korea was more prosperous than South Korea. * Also, in real life, North Korea issues propaganda videos which show superhuman soldiers serving in their army. In Paradox, those videos are real. Category:Units